Return of the Kingdom
by AmySerenityRaye
Summary: The girls are finally in their senior year of high school when a few twists of fate mean things get a little more interesting than they've ever been before...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No, Sailor Moon does not belong to me, and trust me, you don't want it to. It belongs to that wonderful goddess, Naoko Takeuchi. (Just please don't sue me, okay? I don't have any money, so it wouldn't be worth it.)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The basis for this story was a dream I had way back in eighth grade (2001-2002 school year) and, being an obsessed 14-year-old, I decided to write it down. This was my first attempt at a fan fic, and I'm now rather ashamed of how juvenile this story is, but I'm leaving it up for sentimental reasons.

Return of the Kingdom

By: AmySerenityRaye

During the Silver Millennium one thousand years ago, the universe was in a state of total peace. It was ruled by Queen Serenity who lived in a great palace located at the heart of the Moon Kingdom.

Unfortunately, this peace was not to endure forever. The Negaverse – a place of hatred, deceit, cruelty, torment, and evil – was the exact opposite of the universe of the Moon Kingdom. The Negaverse was ruled by an evil and vicious being named Queen Beryl. With the help of the powerful Negaforce and the vast armies of the Negaverse, the Queen planned to conquer the entire universe…starting with Earth and the Moon Kingdom.

During a lunar eclipse, Queen Beryl led her minions in an assault against the Moon Kingdom. The warriors of the Moon Kingdom were no match for the battle-ready and relentless forces of the Negaverse. Four powerful young girls, the princesses of their respective planets, joined together in an attempt to defend against the tremendous Negaforce. However, even their attempts proved futile.

After the decisive battle, the Negaverse claimed victory. Queen Serenity knew that she could not let the Negaverse control the universe or all would fall into eternal darkness. She drew upon her remaining strength and, using the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, purged the universe of its invaders. Queen Beryl, the Negaforce, and the great legions of darkness were all sent back to the Negaverse. Queen Serenity also sent an Earth prince, her daughter, and the court of princesses one thousand years into the future to present-day Earth, where they would be reborn. Queen Serenity gave her life in doing so, allowing her daughter, her people, and her universe to live in peace once again. She knew her precious daughter must live on because she was destined to be the next Queen of the Universe. Queen Serenity also knew that Queen Beryl and the evil forces of the Negaverse would eventually break free of their prison and once again threaten the Earth.

OoOoOoOoO

20th century Tokyo: Final battle with Queen Alamora

The ten remaining members of the Silver Millennium each clutched their respective world's magical gem, locked in mortal combat with Queen Alamora. They were so locked in their battle that they didn't even notice when they ceased to be the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen and instead became the royals they truly were, hair and clothing whipping behind them as if caught in a strong wind. The power of the Crystals created a gleaming, multi-colored shield around the sovereigns, deflecting pieces of flying rubble and debris, allowing them to concentrate solely on the battle.

Slowly, the royals felt their planet's power growing within them, turning their flesh into glittering, colored fire contained only by their skin. As they began to glow and shimmer with pure power, ten voices cried out at the top of their lungs, "IMPERIAL PLANET POWER!"

Raw energy rammed through the Crystals and raced toward the adversary as soon as the words had left their mouths. A rainbow of colors combined to create a shaft of pure white power that shattered the evil queen's shield and plunged deep into her chest, destroying her before she even had a chance to scream. With Alamora and her minions annihilated, the Crystals flared once again and transported the royals from the cave they had been fighting in to the relative safety of the docks just outside the city.

As her feet touched the ground, Princess Serenity's only thought was that she wished her mother was still alive, so she might see what they had become and all they had accomplished. No sooner had the desire crossed her mind than the Crystals began to glow even brighter and a soft light encircled the royals. The light expanded in all directions, beams of pure white energy radiating out of the main sphere. The next thing they knew, Queen Serenity was standing before them in all her glory, her long white dress and silver hair floating around her. The queen spread her arms wide as Usagi ran to greet her, then pulled back to examine her daughter at arms' length.

"Oh Mother!" Usagi cried. "I can't believe it! Is it really you?"

"Yes, my darling, it is I," the queen replied as they hugged again. "Oh, my dearest daughter. You have grown so much since I last saw you!" she exclaimed. Indeed Usagi had. For now at age eighteen, she looked almost exactly like Neo-Queen Serenity in the 30th century.

Serenity soon turned her attention to the rest of the company gathered on the pier. "My! You have all grown and changed so much. I am absolutely delighted. Come, come, do not be shy!"

As each of the Sailor Senshi came forward to give the formal greeting of the Moon Kingdom's royal court, their hearts leapt with joy; the last time they had seen the Queen of the Moon alive was the night the Moon Kingdom fell, one thousand years ago. None of them had thought that they would ever have the opportunity to stand before her again and were thrilled that she was once more in the land of the living.

As the sky over the ocean slowly began to lighten, the royals stood on the docks and watched the new day begin. The horizon was transformed into a river of soft grays, blues, and lavenders, the suns' early rays peering out from behind pink-tinted cloud formations. The waves became molten silk from the lights reflecting on the water, so beautifully smooth and vibrant.

Usagi absorbed every color and every sound, drawing the peace and tranquility of the coming morning into herself, wrapped in her mother's arms. But all too soon, the full realization of what had happened fell on the Princess of the Moon like a ton of bricks and she gasped.

"Kuso! Guys, we've been gone for two days! How are we going to explain this to our families? How am I going to explain Mother? Oh, Mom and Dad are not going to like this at all."

"It is all right, Serenity. I am sure your family will understand if you will simply explain the circumstances and events that have transpired here."

"But Mother," Usagi began. "They don't know about the Silver Millennium, the Silver Imperium Crystal, or the fact that my friends and I are Sailor Senshi! And my name isn't Serenity anymore. Here on Earth, it's Usagi."

While Serenity was trying to come up with an answer to this, the girls and Mamoru de-transformed for the journey home.

Serenity took one look at them and gasped. "What are you wearing?" she exclaimed, disgusted. "What has happened to you? Those…things…are entirely repulsive."

Usagi looked down at her school uniform, grimaced, and explained that all the schools in Japan had strict dress codes, which meant that if you didn't wear the uniform they gave you, you didn't go to school. "But nobody ever wears stuff like that anymore," she said, indicating her mother's royal gown. "Except for at fancy parties. We have to get you some new clothes so you don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"This? But it is merely a simple day dress, not a formal gown," Serenity protested.

"It may have been a simple day dress back in the Moon Kingdom, but here it would be considered a formal gown. We may be royalty, but you sent us here to have another chance at life, and to do that, we have to blend in. And you will too, if you want to live here," Usagi stated.

Queen Serenity saw the wisdom in this, and reluctantly agreed with her daughter. Usagi then decided that now would be a good time to get home before her parents really started to panic and had half the country out looking for her, and she began to lead her mother in the direction of her house. As they walked, her mind worked overtime, trying to come up with a good way to explain her absence for the past two days, and introduce the queen to her family; but by the time they stood on her front door step, Usagi still hadn't thought of anything. She envied Mamoru, Makoto, and the Outers at that moment. They didn't have to deal with the headache of explaining to families exactly where they had been for the last forty-eight hours, or about their double lives as superheroes and royalty of a kingdom that had been dead for one thousand years. She, Ami, Minako, and Rei did. And since misery loves company, at least she had that small comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. And the fencing scene was borrowed it from Tamora Pierce's Alanna: The First Adventure, with a few changes.

**Chapter 2**

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Usagi! Is that you, honey?" Ikuko Tsukino raced around the corner from the kitchen and immediately grabbed her daughter into a huge hug, bursting into tears. "Oh, honey! Where in the world have you been?"

A second later, a sound like an avalanche came thundering down the stairs and Kenji and Shingo threw their arms around the two women.

Kenji cried, "Usagi! We've been so worried about you. Where have you been?" Then, immediately changing tactics, he pulled back and said, "You better have a good explanation, young lady!"

Usagi winced and sighed, "Mom, Dad, I know you will probably not believe me, but there's something I need to tell you. Could we go into the living room?"

Kenji and Ikuko nodded and followed their daughter into the living room, where they took a seat and waited for her explanation. But before the blonde could open her mouth, Shingo asked, pointing to Queen Serenity, "Usagi, who is this?"

"I'll answer that question in a minute, Shingo." Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before she began. "Okay. First of all, I'm Sailor Moon."

Shingo just about lost it right then and there. "Oh yeah, right! C'mon Usagi, give us a break!" he managed to gasp between convulsions of laughter. "There's no way you could be Sailor Moon. She is way smarter, more athletic, tougher, and *way* more graceful than you, and you don't even look like her!"

As soon as Shingo had stopped laughing and gotten up off the floor, Usagi looked at Luna for permission, then transformed. Once the lights had cleared, Imperial Sailor Moon stood in the center of the living room. Shingo's jaw nearly hit the floor, Ikuko almost fainted, and Kenji frantically fanned his wife with a magazine while keeping her from falling off the sofa.

"Now, what were you saying Shingo?" Usagi asked. He was too dumbfounded to answer, so she de-transformed and continued. "Like I was saying before, I'm Sailor Moon, but I'm also a princess. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. And this is my mother, Queen Serenity."

Serenity curtsied as she said, "Greetings. It is an honor to meet the people responsible for raising my daughter so well."

A gasp escaped Ikuko's lips before she could stop it. "So...you mean...Usagi's not really our daughter?"

"Here, let me explain," Usagi cried before her mother could burst into tears once again. She then told all about the Silver Millennium, the Negaverse, the Doom Tree, the Dead Moon Circus, and all the other monsters and villains up until that point. When she wasn't sure about something, Luna filled in the blanks for her, though the first time the cat spoke, her family just about had a heart attack. The only thing Usagi left out of her narration was that Chibi-Usa was the future daughter of her and Mamoru. If she had revealed that fact, her father would have gone on the warpath and Mamoru would not have had much time left to live. So instead of risking her boyfriend's life, she only said that they went to the 30th century and defeated the Black Moon. The future was one thing she was going to keep a tight lid on. She also quickly went over each Senshi's titles and the power they wielded.

"And that's everything," Usagi concluded after a while. Her family was still staring at her dumbly, so she waited for a moment.

Shingo was the first to snap out of it. "One question. How many Sailor Senshi are there?"

"One for every planet except Earth, and one for the Moon," Usagi replied. "And that's just the ones for our solar system. There are Senshi for every star and planet in the universe."

"Wow," Shingo whispered, awestruck.

Ikuko came to her senses then and remembered her manners. "Oh! How rude of me. Would you would like to change into something a little less formal, Your Majesty?" she asked Serenity.

"I appreciate the offer, but this is merely a simple day dress and I am perfectly comfortable, thank you," the queen replied. But catching her daughter's eye, she gave in. "Alright Serenity, dearest, I will change. But I will not wear anything like *that*," she announced, eyeing Usagi's school uniform before picking up her skirts and leaving the room.

"Sorry. She thinks our school uniforms are...unattractive," Usagi explained to her astonished family before following her mother out into the hallway.

"Wow. I wonder what it's like to be an eighteen-year-old super-hero," Shingo mused out loud.

OoOoOoOoO

Three days after Queen Serenity had come to live with the Tsukinos, they were all wandering around in a shopping center in a district of Tokyo that Usagi had never been to before. She had been worried about her mother going out in public, until Serenity said that she could use the power of the Silver Crystal to hide the gold crescent moon on her forehead.

Throughout the day, they had bought several outfits for Serenity so she would blend in better, and were now looking for costumes for Kenji's company dinner. It was the seventy-fifth anniversary of the corporation and the owner was giving a masquerade ball for all the employees and their families to celebrate.

The Tsukinos and Serenity decided to go to one last store before they finally gave up and went home. They had already been to every other costume shop they could find, and none of them had had quite what Usagi and Serenity were looking for.

As soon as Serenity stepped inside the last shop, she felt as if she had traveled back in time to the Silver Millennium. She turned to look at her daughter, who had gasped, and each noticed that the other had tears in her eyes. They began wandering around the store, looking at all the dresses and exclaiming over the ones that were familiar to them. It was as if they were once more walking through the royal seamstresses' shops, searching for a gown to wear to an upcoming social.

Serenity left her daughter to examine a dress on the other side of the store, and Usagi kept walking. She passed a display of dresses modeled by mannequins, then stopped and raced back to it, a look of utter shock written across her features. The dress in the center of the display was an exact replica of one of her favorite gowns from the Moon Kingdom, right down to the detailed stitches of the embroidery.

Serenity returned to her daughter's side, saying that the dress she had gone to look at wasn't quite what she wanted. The queen took one look at the dress Usagi was staring at and gasped in recognition, then called a saleswoman over. "Would it be possible for my daughter to try on this dress?" she asked.

The saleswoman agreed; she picked up the mannequin and had the two women follow her to the dressing rooms, where she took the garment off the dummy and handed it to the blonde. When Usagi emerged, the saleswoman gaped openly. The eighteen-year-old girl that had gone into the small room with a dress was no more. Before her now was a regal princess in an elegant gown that seemed as if it had been made just for her.

Serenity called the Tsukinos over and had Usagi step out of the changing area. When they saw her, all three began grinning widely. Ikuko turned to the saleswoman and announced in a no-nonsense voice, "We'll take it."

OoOoOoOoO

Later that night, Kenji and Shingo, both already in their costumes, were sitting in the living room of their home, waiting for the girls to come downstairs so they could leave. Kenji was wearing an elegant black tuxedo, a violet damask waistcoat with gold buttons, and a matching bowtie, a sword hanging from his waist. Shingo's outfit was exactly the same as his father's, but with an emerald green waistcoat and bowtie. Their swords weren't real, of course; they were just dull practice weapons Kenji had been able to borrow from the local fencing school.

"Hey Shingo." Kenji got up, took off his mask and jacket, and drew his sword. "Let's see what you can do. I promise I'll go easy on you." Kenji had taken fencing lessons since he was ten years old and could have gone on to the Olympics, but had decided to stop serious training when he got married. He still thought it was a good workout, however, and went to a class every now and then, just to keep in shape.

"Okay." Shingo stood, removed his own mask and jacket, drew his weapon, and dropped into a fighting stance so natural that Kenji wondered what he was getting into; but the teenager had never held a sword in his life. "En garde!"

Kenji lunged forward to attack, but Shingo held his ground, blocking his father's down-sweeping sword with a force that jarred both their bodies. Shingo went into the Crescent Sweep drill; he disengaged and swirled his weapon up and around, cutting for Kenji's side. The older man hurriedly blocked it and lunged back out of the way, bewilderment showing in his eyes. Shingo, unthinking, followed with the second strike of the Crescent, swinging his sword back in the other direction and forcing his father to block him again, rather than attack.

A familiar, trusted voice sounded in the back of Shingo's head, "It's always better to attack than to defend. Always. Ye don't win with defense – ye only hold th' other feller off, or wear him down. Attack and have done with it!" The problem was, he had never had a fencing lesson in his life, and couldn't remember ever hearing that particular voice or advice before.

Shingo attacked, feeling divorced from his arm as he moved through pass after pass. Kenji was going all out, using every trick he knew, and still his son was beating him. Shingo saw an opening and his hand took the chance to swing his sword into it. He never took the time to think about what he was doing. Instead, his muscles remembered the patterns of endless drills, repeated over and over with a too-heavy sword that he couldn't remember ever holding. Kenji would move to attack or block, and Shingo's arms and body remembered the move that always followed such an attack or such a block. In one last attempt, Kenji took advantage of a brief moment of unbalance when his son raised his arm to wipe sweat off his brow, to lunge in for a strike that would end the bout. Instead, Shingo slid his sword around his father's like a metal snake, twisting the blade deftly. The sword flew from Kenji's hand and he was unable to grab for it. In the same move with which he had disarmed his father, a panting Shingo presented the tip of his sword at the bridge of the older man's nose.

Kenji stared at his son. "Where did you learn that?" he demanded.

Shingo stood there, gasping, feeling as if his lungs were on fire. "I...I don't know," he stuttered, staring at his hand and arm as if they belonged to somebody else.

A voice behind the two men made them whirl around to face the doorway. "I do." Queen Serenity was kneeling in the entrance to the room, a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. Ikuko and Usagi stood behind her, each woman holding an ornate mask in one hand.

Usagi wore a simple, yet elegant gown of the palest ice blue satin with glimmers of starlight in the silk. The off-the-shoulder style revealed the molding of her neck and bare shoulders, sloping into a V-shaped neckline adorned with shimmery silver embroidery. The gown tapered down to her hips in an A-line, then fell to the floor in a beautiful waterfall of glimmering satin, accenting her slim figure perfectly. Her graceful silver jewelry provided a lovely finishing touch to the beautiful girl.

Ikuko's dress was deep violet damask with a slitted skirt and a lavender satin undergown. Long sleeves cuffed over her knuckles and the neck, sleeves, and hem were trimmed with gold embroidery and beadwork. Her delicate gold and amethyst jewelry complimented the gown and her complexion perfectly. Earlier in the day, she had gone to get her hair done, and the long tresses were teased up in an elegant style that framed her face and elongated her slender neck.

Serenity wore a slim gown of shimmery, pure white satin with tiny cap sleeves and a square neckline. The skirt narrowed at her waist and hung elegantly off her hips, flaring out at the bottom, the hem trimmed in silver to offset the color of the gown. Intricate silver embroidery winked at the hem, the neck, and on the sleeves, and an elegant silver brooch bearing the crest of the Moon was pinned at the center of the neckline. Her dainty silver jewelry glistened with diamonds and matched her elegant gown flawlessly.

Serenity stood up and raced over to Shingo, enveloping him in her arms. Tears were now falling freely down her face. "It is you. Oh, my darling, it is you," she whispered before holding the teenager at arms' length. Her next words were the last thing anyone expected to hear. "Prince Samuel of the Moon Kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 3**

Shingo's jaw dropped, while Usagi, Ikuko, and Kenji cried, "WHAT?"

"It is perfectly clear," Serenity replied. "His appearance is exactly like that of my son if he had been permitted to live to this age; he bears the same air of authority Prince Samuel possessed; his technique with the sword is that of training master Coram; and he and Sere… Usagi were reborn into the same family. It is exceedingly evident."

Ikuko and Kenji listened to the queen's brief speech with bated breath and took a moment to _really_ look at their son. He stood with a regal bearing that neither of them had noticed before, they didn't have any idea where he could have learned to use a sword like that without their knowledge, and you could almost believe that he really was prince in his tuxedo and sword in hand.

Serenity pulled her necklace over her head and held it up. The Silver Crystal hung from the delicate silver chain, glittering, sparkling, and shooting off little beams of white light on the walls. The queen told her children to touch the Crystal; they obeyed without hesitation.

A light exploded around them, blinding their panicking parents. When it faded to a pure glow, the two teenagers stood with their eyes closed, serene smiles on their lips, hair and clothing flowing around them, and one finger touching the Crystal. They opened their eyes and lowered their arms. As they did so, the light faded and the two were returned to normal, except for a few minor things.

Everything they were wearing was now real. Faux gold, silver, and rhinestone jewelry had been transformed into precious metals and gemstones, and imitation fabric had become authentic. Usagi's now-silvery hair fell to her ankles, her skin was paler, her features were more feminine and delicate, and her eyes were silver-blue. Shingo looked as if he had just come from bathing, rather than a fencing match, his features were more mature and masculine, and his hair, skin, and eyes were paler.

Shingo lifted his sword to put it back in its scabbard, but his hands were shaking so badly that the weapon slipped, cutting his thumb. The blade was sharp! Serenity took her son's hand and brushed the wound against the Silver Crystal, healing it instantly, but now Shingo had to think of an explanation to give the fencing teacher about why his formerly dull sword was now razor-sharp.

When Ikuko and Kenji finally managed to stop staring, they noticed that the same things had happened to their clothes and that Kenji's weapon was as keen as his son's. After a few minutes of debate about what the best course of action would be for dealing with the swords and the teens' change in appearance, they decided to worry about it later, and left for the party.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kenji led the group inside a large glass building, greeting people on the way. The lobby had been elegantly decorated, but the Lunarians weren't impressed. Now that Usagi and Shingo remembered everything about their past lives, no Earth building could compare to the Moon Palace, no matter how exquisitely decorated.

Their small party followed Kenji to the far side of the lobby and into a glass elevator that allowed them to watch the buildings of Tokyo grow smaller and smaller as they passed level after level. They rode up to the top floor, and, when the doors opened, were greeted with a wondrous sight. The room they entered was so like the ballroom of the Moon Palace that the Lunarians stopped and gasped, eyes roving around the area.

One wall was comprised entirely of windows, each made of crystal clear glass, the panes massive and shining in the newly dawning starlight. Through them was a spectacular view of Tokyo and the sea beyond, the moonlight creating a silver path on the water. On a cloudless night such as this, filled with the light of the Moon, the room radiated brilliance, the warm, golden light of "candles" dancing on the ornate chandeliers above them and catching the light in tiny reflective prisms. Smooth, polished white marble lay underfoot and the simple feeling of purity filled the room with a quiet dignity. On the left, a full orchestra provided ongoing music and the far wall was covered by a glimmering mural.

It was obvious the beautiful image of a darkening horizon was the work of Lonni Lanai. A silver moon rose in the background and a young couple stood on a white balcony watching it. The girl's long dress and hair floated on a breeze as the glistening orb in the sky illuminated the elegant garden below them.

Before they had fully finished taking in the room, Usagi, Shingo, and Serenity were whisked off to the dance floor. As soon as they were in dancing positions with their partners, the two teenagers felt something come over them. Grace and experience seemed to settle on their shoulders like a mist; they began to dance. The three couples danced so beautifully that soon, they were the only people left on the floor.

"You are very light on your feet, milady," Usagi's partner murmured, blue eyes shining from beneath his mask.

Usagi then realized just who she was dancing with and mentally kicked herself for not figuring it out before. Mamoru wore a sleek, white domino mask and an elegant black tuxedo with gold buttons, a white waistcoat, and a white bowtie. His family's royal crest was embroidered in gold over his heart and the decorative medals belonging to the Prince of Earth were pinned in their respective places. A red-lined black cape fell from his shoulders, white gloves covered his hands, and a sword similar to those of her father and brother hung from his waist.

"Mamo-chan! When did you start working here?" Usagi asked as he spun her away from him, her dress swirling around her like a cloud.

"I don't; your father sent me an invitation."

"He did? That's not something he would normally do. You're sure it was my father that sent it?"

"Yes. He asked if I would enjoy your company tonight and presented me with an invitation. He said I am to call him by his given name and to think of myself as a member of the family."

Usagi stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted antlers, wings, and antennae all at once. "Wow," she said, her eyes huge as she stared up at him. "That's…amazing. I never thought… that's wonderful."

They continued to dance, their steps becoming more and more elaborate as the skills they had had in the Silver Millennium returned to them.

Eventually, even Serenity and Shingo left the floor because their partners weren't up to competing with the beauty of Usagi and Mamoru's dancing. The two whirled around the floor with such magnificence and grace that every person watching was in awe of their skill; some people whispered to their neighbors that they wished they knew where these two dancers had taken lessons, so that they might sign up. Some even said that they must be professionals, because what other explanation was there for the couple's exquisite dancing?

When the song ended, Mamoru bowed courteously over Usagi's hand and brushed it romantically with his lips, while she curtsied in response, the sound of applause echoing throughout the room.

The unmasking was at midnight, and the party ended at 1:00, so everybody had a few hours more to enjoy their anonymity. The royals took full advantage of that time, awing the crowd of people with their grace and poise on and off the dance floor, and even giving fencing exhibitions. By the time 12:00 rolled around, everyone was ready to find out who exactly these mystery people were.

3...2...1...midnight. As the large grandfather clock chimed, every person in the room whipped off his or her mask, and all were very surprised to see that the mystery guests were two teenagers, a man not more than twenty-one, and an elegant woman old enough to be their mother. The crowd was even more surprised to discover that the two teenagers were in fact Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino's children.

Guests crowded around the monarchs, asking where they had learned to dance like that, who had taught them, how long Serenity was going to be visiting for, etc. By the time the four had managed to get away from everyone, it was almost 1:00, and they were all ready to go home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Usagi walked home from school two months later and wondered what she was going to learn today. The queen had taken it upon herself to continue her children's interrupted training without the help of the several instructors she had employed in the Silver Millennium. She had been appalled by most of their habits and had scolded Luna for not training at least Usagi properly. Luna had stood up for herself, however, saying that for the first six months, she hadn't even known that Usagi _was_ the princess and that she had tried her best, but the blonde simply hadn't been willing to cooperate at the beginning.

"But she is doing much better than she was at first," Luna had admitted.

Serenity was teaching them advanced mathematics, royal etiquette and protocol, dancing, horsemanship, history of the galaxy, economics, political science, philosophy and poetry, and three foreign languages. Then their individual lessons included fencing, hand-to-hand combat, archery, and strategy for Shingo, while Usagi had ice skating, embroidery, art, and the flute. Plus all their normal school lessons!

Usagi sighed. She had changed dramatically since the queen's return. There had been an astounding increase in her intellect and she seemed to have knowledge and skills that had never been tapped before, never used in her life. She was now reaching, and occasionally exceeding Ami's scores on homework, quizzes, and tests. She was much more graceful as well, as would be expected of a princess of her rank, and she showed much more decorum in her daily activities. She still maintained the enthusiasm for life that she had always had, it was just more restrained and organized and she seemed to have a slightly calmer aura around her. The entire faculty and student body of Jubaan High School was in a state of shock about Usagi's dramatic turn-around. Most were wondering what alien had inhabited her body when their backs were turned, but all admitted that they liked the new and improved version much better than the original.

She didn't like to admit it, but Usagi actually enjoyed the new program her mother insisted on. She liked getting to school on time and she loved the benefits of paying attention in class. She thought that learning how to be a proper princess was fascinating. Her mother always produced the most beautiful clothes out of nowhere for Usagi to practice in, and her confidence soared just by standing and sitting up straight all the time. But she never told anyone this. Her only problem was that occasionally she would accidentally slip from her casual, everyday speech to the extremely formal language she had used in the Silver Millennium. But now those slips were becoming more and more frequent and it was beginning to scare her and the Senshi.

"We're home!" Usagi called as she and Shingo walked in the door, followed by Luna.

Both their mothers came out to greet them; one with a baking spoon in her hand, and the other carrying an embroidery hoop.

Usagi and Shingo hugged each one in turn, and then Usagi reported that she had gotten a perfect score on her last test, while Shingo had only received a 95%.

"Oh darlings, that's wonderful!" Ikuko congratulated them. Serenity agreed and said that since their lessons were going so well, she had brought them a surprise.

The queen led them into the kitchen and handed each of her children a wrapped package, which they proceeded to open very quickly. Usagi gasped in awe at the beautiful necklace which was revealed when she lifted the lid of hers. Shingo whistled when he pried the top off a long, thin case, taking out a new sword, scabbard, and belt, all made of the finest material available. While Shingo tried a few passes with this new weapon, Usagi turned to Ikuko. "May I invite Mamo-chan to dinner on Saturday?"

Ikuko laughed. "I was just going to ask you that! Serenity wanted to prepare another one of those delicious meals you had in the Silver Millennium, and I thought he might enjoy it, too. So, obviously, my answer is yes."

Serenity confirmed this statement, told Shingo that his outfit was in his room and he needed to go put it on, and led Usagi up to her room to help her change into her gown for the day's lessons.

The beautiful silken dress was so soft it seemed to flow across her hands, alive, as she held it. The color was a shade of rich plum that complimented her blue eyes. An intricate star-and-crescent design was carefully embroidered in silver thread around her waist and the square neckline, adding the perfect touch to the already lovely gown. The necklace Serenity had just given her daughter matched the dress wonderfully. A fine silver chain suspended an amethyst above the hollow of her throat, wisps of silver little wider than thread hanging below the stone, making her skin seem to glisten.

"You look resplendent," the queen whispered. "Now, come; your brother is expecting us."

Shingo stood at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for his mother and sister. He wore an elegant black tuxedo with a wine-colored waistcoat and bowtie. The Lunar Prince bowed to his mother and sister as they reached the foot of the stairs, a playful smile crossing his features.

"It cannot be! Dear Serenity? Has the Lady Princess decided, at last, to grace us with her presence on this fine day?" he asked teasingly. He then shook his head and put a hand to his forehead, muttering, "Oh man. These flashes where I talk and act like Prince Samuel are coming more and more often. Everyone at school has started whispering behind my back and giving me funny looks. They all think I've gone crazy, and it's really starting to bug me." He smiled and bowed once more. "But it is definitely worth it to have my memories back and to see you again, Mother." As his gaze turned to his sister once more, he got a shocked look on his face. "Uh, Usagi...you might want to go look in a mirror."

A puzzled look crossed the queen's face for an instant, then realization lit on her and she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, spinning her around so she could examine Usagi's face. "It is the crescent moon," Serenity declared happily. "Your crescent has returned!"

Usagi's expression changed to one of alarm before she broke out of her mother's hold and rushed to the hall mirror, Shingo laughing at his sister's reaction. At least until Serenity cupped his chin in one hand and lifted the hair off his forehead with the other.

"You should examine yourself, as well, Samuel," she smiled slyly.

Shingo gasped and ran to where his sister was standing, staring into the mirror. He, too, gaped openly at his reflection. Both siblings now wore the crescent moon on their brow.

Usagi, never taking her eyes off the mirror, said in a shaky voice, "Mother, what does this mean?"

"The crescent is the symbol of our royal heritage. It means that the Crystal has finally accepted you as an heir to the kingdom and is proclaiming that you are powerful enough to wield its full strength without serious consequences. It is a sign to all around you of who you are and what you are capable of."

"So we're going to have these things on our foreheads for the rest of our lives? They can never come off?" Shingo asked, turning to his mother.

"Exactly. It is a permanent sign that you should be proud to wear," the queen admonished.

"Of course we are! We're just wondering what would happen if someone noticed them," Usagi offered.

"Hmm. That could pose a problem. No matter. We will discus this at another time, for it is past time for your dancing lesson. Come along, now."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 4**

Later that night, Usagi called Mamoru to let him know that it was alright for him to come over next Saturday. She hinted that Queen Serenity would expect him to come dressed as royalty and that Usagi would be wearing one of her gowns. Then remembering about the incident from that afternoon, she added, "Mamoru? I need your advice on something. Remember the crescent moon I had on my forehead as Serenity?"

"Yeah...what about it?" he asked warily.

"It's here to stay. It just appeared earlier this evening, and Mother – "

"Which mother?" he interrupted. "You have two now, so please specify which one you're talking about."

"Sorry. We worked out a system so we don't confuse them at our house and I guess we forgot to tell you. Mom is Ikuko and Mother is Queen Serenity. Anyway, Mother said that its appearing like this means that it will never go away and I will have it on my forehead for the rest of my life!" she exclaimed. "What am I going to do? I can't go to school with it in plain sight! Some of the kids are already on to me and if I went to school with a crescent moon on my forehead, they might put the clues together and spill my secret."

"Hmm. You definitely have a problem. Have you tried covering it up with make-up?" he questioned.

"That was the first thing I tried."

"It didn't work?"

"No. The concealer covered it up so that it was slightly less visible, but it started to glow. Then there was a burst of light and when it cleared, there was absolutely nothing on it! There was make-up right up to the edges, but none on it. And I can't exactly put make-up on Shingo. His crescent moon decided to show up also, so we have to think of something for him, too."

"What about the Silver Crystal? Use its power to cover them up, like your mother does."

"We would, but you have to be in contact with the Crystal to use it that way."

"Well, what about..."

They stayed on the phone for the next hour, trying various things to cover the crescent moons, but nothing worked. The two would have to go to school and risk discovery. Luckily for them, today was Wednesday. This meant that Halloween was the next day, and they were allowed to wear costumes to school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usagi carefully put on her gown, anticipating showing it to Naru with great excitement.

After getting off the phone with Mamoru, Usagi had called the other Senshi. Apparently, the same thing had happened to them, as well. Every Senshi had the mark of their planet on their forehead and after a little persuasion, they had all agreed to Usagi's plan.

Usagi picked up her book bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where she sat down next to Shingo, who was already eating. Usagi took a moment to admire the formal Lunar Guard costume he was wearing. It made her feel safe just seeing the white and gold tunic with the emblem of the Moon embroidered over his heart. Inside a circle of Moonflowers was a gold crescent moon with the Silver Crystal floating inside the arc, forming the Moon Kingdom's royal crest. Moonflowers, Usagi's favorite blossom, were delicate, five-petaled flowers which shaded from cream to ivory to milky white, with the barest hints of pink near the stamen.

"Morning dear!" Ikuko and Serenity chorused, Ikuko setting a plate of waffles in front of her daughter.

"Good morning, Mom, Mother. So Mom, what do you think?"

"They're wonderful, dear, but aren't you afraid people will find out who you are?" Ikuko glanced nervously at her children's outfits. Usagi shook her head and reverently stroked the fabric of the white Moonsilk gown she had worn the night the Moon Kingdom fell.

Queen Serenity sat down next to her daughter, taking her hand and giving a sad smile in acknowledgement of the memories the costumes brought back.

Shingo replied to Ikuko's question, "No. No one will be able to guess what we really are unless we tell them. With luck, the other students will believe that our costumes are just very well-made. We'll have reinforcements, however. Each of the princesses – with the exception of Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune – will be there as well."

"Even so, be sure to not give any information that may lead to your discovery. To do so could cause unimaginable disasters," Serenity warned. She then slipped a silver chain over her head and put it around her daughter's neck, the Silver Crystal pendant glittering faintly. "This will assist you both in your disguises. Guard it well."

Usagi and Shingo nodded solemnly and finished their breakfasts, setting their plates in the sink. They hugged both of their mothers goodbye and walked out the door with Luna at their heels.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow Usagi!" Naru exclaimed when she saw her best friend. "I love your costume. I didn't recognize you at first. But what exactly are you? Some kind of princess?"

"Of course. And you are a cowgirl from an American Western video?"

Naru blushed and looked down at her outfit. She had on a white hat, a brown leather vest, a green shirt, a knee-length jean skirt with a fringe on the bottom, and brown boots. She even had a plastic pistol hanging from the holster attached to her belt.

"Yeah. It's not as good as yours though. Your dress is absolutely gorgeous! And I just thought of what you are!" Naru exclaimed proudly. "You're the Moon Princess from the legend! Right?"

"Yes," Usagi replied, slightly dismayed that Naru had figured it out so quickly. Well, Naru was her best friend. Though what she would say if she realized the absolute truth of her statement, Usagi couldn't begin to imagine.

Before either girl could say another word, however, the remaining princesses-in-disguise arrived. Rei had decided to transfer to Jubaan High School after they defeated Galaxia and Chaos. She said she liked it a lot more than her private school, where the students got rather stuck up at times.

"Greetings, my friends! I am so pleased the Galaxy Princesses could join us. As many as were able, naturally," Usagi said. She then widened her eyes slightly and gave a quick, darting glance toward Naru to indicate that the red-head had already figured out who she was. The other girls got the message and felt their hearts sink in dismay. If Naru had figured it out so fast, who else might be able to by the end of the day? All of them silently vowed to be especially on their guard and watch the students around themselves and particularly Usagi like hawks.

"Wow! Where on Earth did you guys get such gorgeous costumes? You look just like royalty!" Naru exclaimed, totally oblivious to the exchange that had just gone on around her.

Only a great deal of self-control kept the girls from exchanging glances and holding their faces in straight and impassive expressions at the red-head's innocent statement.

Princess Melania of Venus wore a shimmery orange gown with thin, half-inch straps, a low neckline, low back, and a long skirt that flowed from her waist. Gold beads draped over her bare arms and a gold tiara glittered on her head, her trademark red bow just showing behind it. A long, thin gold chain suspended the Topaz Crystal in its position in the shadow of her breast.

Rayne, Princess of Mars, wore a slim crimson gown with tiny cap sleeves, a square neckline, and an empire waist. Delicate obsidian beads and black embroidery spidered across the satin and twisted into a flaming motif, the hem of the dress brushing the ground. A thin chain of black metal found only on Mars suspended the Ruby Crystal just below her breastbone. Her tiara was of the purest black obsidian and set with the reddest rubies Naru had ever seen.

The Mercury Princess, Analise, wore a pale blue silk gown with short sleeves and a long skirt that flowed from her waist. Tiny silver beads cascaded from her modest neckline, across the bodice, and down the left of her skirt like a waterfall. Crystalline ice with the intricacy of a snowflake was twined through her hair and inlaid with the palest blue sapphires, a silver chain holding the Sapphire Crystal over the hollow of her throat.

Princess Listelle of Jupiter wore a simple gown of delicate, deep green silk with little cap sleeves and a low neckline. White gold threads were woven into the fabric and made the loose, flowing skirt shimmer when she moved. A white gold chain suspended the Emerald Crystal just below her breastbone. Her tiara was also white gold and was inlaid with emeralds, leaves and vines swirling together to create a beautiful object.

Hyaline, Princess of Saturn, wore a long, lavender satin gown with violet embroidery. A violet ribbon was tied around her waist, the ends trailing down the back of her skirt. Her platinum tiara was a delicate object that threaded its way around her head, inlaid with dark violet amethysts, a platinum chain holding the Amethyst Crystal over the hollow of her throat.

The girls thanked Naru for the compliment to their gowns and quickly changed the subject to a safely neutral topic, chatting together until the first bell rang and they were forced to separate for class.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The girls' last class of the day, and their only class together, was P.E. So far, everything was going very well. Not a trace of who they really were had leaked out and their secrets were still safely locked away. But today was the test for the mile-run. And the five of them were very competitive when it came down to contests of speed and stamina.

It was during the last twenty minutes of class that the girls stepped up to the starting line. In five seconds the coach would blow his whistle and begin the timer on his stopwatch. Three… two…one…GO!

The Senshi took off like a shot down the track. They were neck-and-neck the entire way, no one giving any ground, no one willing to admit defeat. The Crystals sensed the change in their owners and responded accordingly, flooding the princesses with the power of their planet.

Soon, the five girls were far ahead of all the other students, outdistancing even the star runners of the track and cross-country teams. The friends flew down the track, the sun glinting off them as they ran. But then students began to notice that the girls were glowing in a veritable rainbow of different colors. The traces of royalty were showing up more than ever before, their foreheads shining like beacons.

Usagi crossed the finish line a split second before the other girls, the rest of the class not even half done. The group began congratulating each other on a good race and a fine warm-up, none of them even breathing hard.

Coach Furukawa's jaw could not get any lower. These five girls had just completed the mile in two minutes and thirty seconds. That was definitely not normal. As he came out of his stupor, he began to walk over to the girls, intent on asking them a few questions. Like how soon could they join the track team?

When she saw the look on Coach Furukawa's face, Usagi knew something was wrong. She turned to see where all the other runners were and her face paled.

"Guys…we have a problem…"

"Huh…what do you mean, Usagi?" Makoto asked, turning to look where her friend was pointing. Her eyes widened as she saw what Usagi meant, and she cursed under her breath. "Kuso kuso kuso!"

"What are we going to do?" Hotaru asked, fear filling her violet eyes.

"The only thing we can do," Ami replied. "Erase their memories."

The princesses sighed in resignation and joined hands in a circle, closing their eyes and bowing their heads as they concentrated on their magic. Once again, they began to shine with the power of their planets and their voices joined together as one as they chanted the spell.

A soft light encircled the princesses, filling the surrounding air with power. That power began to gather at the center of the circle, forming a multi-colored sphere. Faster than lightning, the rainbow of colors combined into a brilliant shaft of energy, rising into the air, then splitting to shoot into the foreheads of each human present, freezing them in place.

When he had regained his ability to move, Coach Furukawa shook his head and looked up at the sky, which had mysteriously begun to cloud over. "Class!" he shouted. "Come in. We'll finish the test tomorrow, when we have better weather." He then turned to walk back inside the building.

The Senshi let out the breaths they had been holding, relived that not only had the memory spell worked, so had the weather spell. They turned and followed their classmates inside to change. Their secrets were still safe. But for how long? If things like this kept happening, they were bound to be discovered sooner or later. Each one prayed that that day would be a long time in coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mom! Mother! We have returned!" Usagi cried as she and Shingo walked in the door. Both their mothers immediately swooped down on them like hawks, asking a million questions at once.

After a fifteen minute interrogation, both women finally seemed satisfied and the siblings headed up to their rooms to do their homework.

Usagi pushed open the door to her room, expecting to see Luna curled up on her bed, taking a cat-nap. What she found instead was the last thing she could have possibly imagined. Standing before her were Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Chibi-Usa, a girl that strongly resembled young Queen Serenity, a male cross between Usagi and Mamoru, a Mamoru-look-alike, and six cats with gold crescent moons on their foreheads.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Or the last section of this chapter. I borrowed it from a story called "Senshi in College," and made a few minor changes to fit my story. I don't know who the story is by, so if anybody knows, please tell me so I can give the author credit. Thanks.

**Chapter 5 **

"What...how...why are you here!" Usagi cried as Neo-Queen Serenity led her to the bed and sat her down. The last time she had seen her future self was when she saved the 30th century from the Black Moon. Diana, now fully grown, took this opportunity to speak from her position at Chibi-Usa's feet.

'I wonder if she still has that high, squeaky voice,' Usagi thought.

"Pluto would have come instead..."

'Yup. Just as high and squeaky as ever.'

"…but Their Majesties insisted on telling you about the changes in your destinies themselves. Because Queen Serenity has come back to life, this will drastically change the future."

Usagi started to panic. "What! How will this change the future? Please tell me!"

"Relax," Neo-Queen Serenity ordered from her seat next to Usagi on the bed. "We have only just returned from three years into the future, where you and your husband were addressing invitations to a royal baby shower."

"We would not have come unless we had first ensured that the important events of our lives, namely our marriage, and the births of our children and their guardians, would not change," King Endymion assured as he, the two boys, and the girl each found something to sit on, while Chibi-Usa sat on Usagi's other side, the cats each following their respective charge.

"And we would not let them come unless they had. We wish to be sure of our births as well," Chibi-Usa added, indicating herself and the three teenagers, who nodded.

"Wait wait wait. Children? As in plural?" Usagi asked, bewildered. "I thought you were an only child!" she exclaimed, looking at Chibi-Usa. "And who are all these other cats?"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Chibi-Usa, shocked. "You never told her about us?" the Mamoru/Usagi cross exclaimed.

"He he he. It never came up," Chibi-Usa said sheepishly.

The Mamoru-look-alike sighed, then stood and bowed. "I am Prince Domitan, eldest child of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, monarchs of the new Silver Millennium. And this is my guardian cat, Mnemon, first child of Luna and Artemis." He indicated the dignified, half black, half white cat at his feet, who gave a cat's equivalent of a bow.

"I am Prince Eric, third child of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," the Mamoru/Usagi cross announced as he bowed. "My guardian cat is Pyros, third child of Luna and Artemis." He pointed to the reddish cat by his boot, who stopped grooming himself long enough to bow.

The girl curtsied. "And I am Princess Selene, also known as "Petite Lady", youngest child of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. My guardian cat is Sterra, youngest child of Luna and Artemis." She reached down to pet her silvery cat, the small feline purring with pleasure.

Usagi's royal training took over as she stood and curtsied in return, thankful that she had chosen to wear her favorite gown from the Silver Millennium for her costume. "I am Princess Serenity, eldest child of Queen Serenity and King Alexander, heir to the Silver Imperium Crystal and the throne of the Moon Kingdom, with Luna as my guardian cat. In this time, however, I'm simply Usagi Tsukino." She and her future children sat down once again, and Usagi turned to her future self. "I'm ready to hear about these changes now."

"The return of Queen Serenity signals that the Silver Millennium will soon be restored. Shortly after the First Negaverse War, the planets began reparations to themselves in the hopes that the royal families would one day return. That time has nearly come. When the planets have aligned once again, the past will be revealed to the world and you will be placed on the throne of the Moon Kingdom." Neo-Queen Serenity looked to her husband, signaling him to take over.

"You will be crowned Queen of the Moon in your mother's place. The 30th century as you have seen it will not come to pass, but our children will still be born, as will the children of Luna and Artemis. We have seen many more things of your future, but Pluto forbade us tell you any more than this."

"Tell...tell her we all said thank you. But...may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but we may not be able to answer."

"Will any of the other kings or queens from the Silver Millennium come back?"

Luna and Artemis spoke for the first time since they had arrived. "Yes, they will return in due time. Queen Serenity sent every citizen of the Silver Millennium, no matter their station, to be reborn on Earth, and they are slowly regaining their lost memories of that time. The royal families will soon be able to join you all in Tokyo."

"Thank you. May I tell the others?"

"No. Pluto has expressly forbidden it. Only you were permitted to have this information."

Usagi nodded silently and stood up. She gasped as Neo-Queen Serenity, Chibi-Usa, and Selene stood and wrapped their arms around her. The king and his sons put their various perches back where they belonged and watched as the girls shared a hug. Their ladies then stepped back next to them, leaving Usagi standing alone.

"Please give Mother my greetings," the neo-queen murmured, Luna in her arms.

"Why not give me them in person?"

The future royal family and Usagi turned only to find Queen Serenity, in her royal form, standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity gasped, then handed Luna to her husband and rushed into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"Oh Mother! I thought I would never see you again. I have always regretted that you would never see your grandchildren, but I never believed it possible!"

"Oh my darling. Is this truly you? You look wonderful," Serenity whispered as she led her daughter's future self to the bed. As soon as they were seated, they began to bring each other up to date on various things. While the two queens were doing this, Chibi-Usa, Eric, Selene, and Domitan turned to their father.

"Papa, is she truly our grandmother?" Chibi-Usa asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Small Lady. She is Queen Serenity, your royal grandmother," Endymion replied in equally low tones.

"If she is truly our grandmother, why is it that neither Mother nor you ever speak of her?" the ever logical Domitan asked.

"Because in the Silver Millennium, contact between the Earth and Moon was forbidden, for we were at war. But your mother and I were in love and betrothed. That betrothal and marriage was meant to end the war, but when it became evident that Beryl's power still grew rapidly and the threat of attack loomed ever nearer, the treaty was annulled. I only pray Her Majesty still approves of me."

"Domitan, Serenity, Eric, Selene, come greet your grandmother," Neo-Queen Serenity called. "Do not worry. She does not bite."

Chibi-Usa and Selene curtsied shyly while their brothers bowed, kissing the queen's hand. At Serenity's request, they each hugged her in turn and she remarked on how beautiful and mature they all were. Luna and Artemis also made their way to the bed to pay their respects to their former queen, taking their children with them for her royal inspection.

All too soon, Serenity turned to Endymion and called him to her. It was the moment he was dreading. Heart racing, he stepped forward and went down on one knee, crossing his arm over his chest and bowing. His voice was calm and composed as he gave the formal greeting of the Moon, belying his anxiety, hoping beyond hope that she would not denounce him.

To his surprise, she laughed, telling him to get up off his knees, that it didn't become a king.

"Of course I approve of you. Yes, I overheard the conversation you had with my grandchildren. You and my daughter are soul-mates, no one can deny it, and you have given me four beautiful grandchildren. I could not find a better man for my daughter's hand, even if I searched for one thousand years. Annulling the treaty for your betrothal was the hardest thing I ever did, and I regretted it with all my heart. I am delighted that you found your way to her once again."

Endymion's smile lit up the room as he stood and kissed his mother-in-law's hand, then posed with the rest of his family when Usagi pulled out her camera.

That one was going in her scrapbook as soon as she got it developed. Usagi was so happy her future self was able to see the queen again. And she had never thought her children would get to meet their royal grandmother. This was a dream come true.

No one in the room noticed as she was enveloped in a faint silver light.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It started to rain as she ran, but she didn't care. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rainwater that hit her cheeks. Her blonde hair hung in wet clumps down her back, her red bow untied with the two ends of the ribbon tangled in the mess that was her hair. Make-up streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't care.

Images of Usagi and Mamoru together floated in her mind. Images of the two smiling and laughing, looking at each other with love in their eyes. She thought of all the times that he had saved Usagi, and her heart cried out with pain, jealously and longing threatening to overrule the torrent of other emotions in her heart. Emotions that she had kept bottled up inside, continually accumulating until it was just too much and she finally burst.

She stumbled to a stop, not knowing where she was. She sank to her knees, feeling the cold sidewalk beneath them. She crumpled over, crying harder with the loneliness that surrounded her and ate into her heart. Her right hand curled into a fist and she banged it repeatedly on the pavement.

'Why? Why?' her voice rang out in her mind, hopelessness tainting her anguished mental cries. 'Why can't I be like her? Am I not good enough for anyone?'

Her dreams had been full of the Silver Millennium lately, and the man she saw in her dreams of her past life haunted her endlessly. It was like he was a phantom she was always searching for, always reaching out to, but never able to find.

Minako remembered a conversation she had had with Rei shortly after she joined the Senshi team. The fire Senshi had declared that she would never give in to the vulnerability of love, that she could live better without it. Thinking of this, Minako said aloud, "I would think it is better to have lost love than to never love at all. Like me. Who would ever want to love me?" She could not stop the tears from flowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 6**

Mamoru rang the doorbell of the Tsukino house and nervously straightened his bowtie. It was Saturday night, the night of Serenity's Silver Millennium dinner, and somehow she had managed to turn it into a royal ball. She had even gotten clothes like those belonging to the courtiers of the Moon Kingdom for the girls' families.

Mamoru checked to make sure the bouquet he held was still perfectly arranged, hoping his princess would like it. He knew she loved any blossoms that reminded her of the Moon Kingdom, so he had chosen deep red roses and white lilies, which was as close as Earth could get to Moonflowers, and tied them with a silver bow.

After a moment, a woman that Mamoru didn't recognize opened the door and curtsied deeply. "Welcome to the Moon Palace, Your Highness."

Mamoru gaped at her, stunned by her simple statement, then shook his head quickly and walked through the door. As soon as he stepped inside, the Tsukino house melted away to reveal the entry hall of the Moon Palace. He looked down and realized his tux had changed as well. It was now almost exactly like his Tuxedo Kamen one, but with a deep blue silk waistcoat and bowtie, and silver buttons. His family's royal crest was embroidered over his heart in silver and his decorative medals were once again hung from his jacket, an elegant cape flowing from his shoulders. His right hand bore a silver signet ring set with a deep blue sapphire and a dress sword with a large sapphire pommel-stone hung from his belt.

Endymion looked up from his startled contemplation of his change of clothes and saw Princess Serenity standing in the center of the hall, waiting for him. Her dress was a shimmery, silver-embroidered twilight blue with a low, square neckline and little cap sleeves, the skirt whispering as she swept a curtsy. Delicate silver jewelry set with sapphires added to and completed her ethereal look.

Endymion was completely stunned, but he regained his composure quickly and presented her with the bouquet. She inhaled its sweet scent and asked a servant to put the flowers in a vase in her room before Endymion slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, and led her down to the ballroom to join in the festivities.

As the huge, intricately carved doors at the head of the grand staircase swung open, the silence in the crowded ballroom was abrupt. Both doors were used only for royalty. The herald walked to the head of the stair and struck his iron-shod staff three times on the floor.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of Earth."

The Princess of the Moon descended the stair as if she were floating, her face kept serenely still. Only her tight grip on her prince's arm revealed the state of her nerves. Endymion smiled. He was just as nervous, but, like her, was extremely skilled at masking it. That was one of the marks of a true royal, the ability to conceal emotion behind a still, blank face. It was absolutely necessary when dealing with foreign dignitaries and political matters.

The assembled crowd dropped into the appropriate bows or curtsies, all the people of the Moon proud to claim the goddess of a princess before them as their own.

Endymion was not surprised to see both the Inner and Outer Senshi among the guests. He knew Princess Talia of Pluto had received permission to leave the Time Gates for the evening and that Princess Aria of Uranus and Princess Marina of Neptune had somehow managed to sneak away from their world tour, so he was prepared for them. What shocked him was the sight of a ballroom filled with members of the Silver Millennium's high society, along with the many servants required for a party of this size. Compounding that shock was the fact that Princess Aria was actually wearing a dress for this event. He wondered just what Marina had had to threaten her cousin with to get her into a gown for the evening, then realized that he probably didn't want to know.

As soon as he and Princess Serenity reached the bottom of the stairs, Endymion was enveloped in a hug that turned out to be his royal mother's. King Terrence and Queen Lianne had a lot of catching up to do with their eldest child. With the Moon Princess's permission, they led him over to a private corner of the room where they could talk, and all Endymion's younger brothers and sisters joined them. The Terran Prince was overjoyed to have at least one of his families back and it showed in the smile that never left his face or his eyes.

The Lunar Princess wandered over to Ikuko, smiling and greeting people as she went, and asked her mother if she knew where Queen Serenity was. But before Ikuko could answer, the woman in question approached on the arm of a tall, handsome man. His blue-gray eyes, salt-and-pepper hair, and striking features made Princess Serenity recognize him immediately. He was her father, King Alexander. She gasped, rushed into his arms, and felt him bury his face in her hair, a single tear falling into her golden tresses. The three of them found Samuel and went off to another private corner where they could talk without being interrupted. Soon, the royals of all the planets each found a quiet spot in which to talk with their long lost children. The Senshi were overjoyed to have their families back, even their annoying younger siblings.

About an hour after the elaborate dinner, the orchestra struck up a waltz and several couples began to dance. It was a song that was often played during the royal parties of the Moon Kingdom, and it was one of Princess Serenity's favorites. Endymion led his princess onto the dance floor and once again they demonstrated their incredible skill and grace. When the song ended, the crowd applauded the orchestra and either began dancing to the new song, or returned to their previous activities.

Queen Serenity eventually rounded up all the royal families and gathered them in one of the many rooms off the ballroom. Samuel and Hyaline had been getting very close ever since Samuel had regained his memories, the Lunar Prince taking the first opportunity available to whisk Saturn's princess out of the room and off to the dance floor. Everyone stared at the door that the two teenagers had disappeared through and smiled, anticipating yet another royal match.

Just after Samuel and Hyaline returned, Queen Lianne commented on the fact that Endymion's guardians weren't present and wondered why.

"I am afraid I do not understand, Mother. What do you mean by 'my guardians'?" Endymion asked his mother, bewildered.

The queen stared at her son, puzzled. "Your guardians. Kunzite, Nephlite, Jedite, and Zoicite. Who else?"

Endymion was shocked. "But...they...they were my guardians?" The look his mother and father were giving him at this point clearly said they thought he had lost his mind. Endymion somehow managed to gather himself together and said, "They're dead. The Senshi and I killed them."

The royal families of the Inner planets were horrified. "Why ever did you do that? What crime did they commit to deserve such a fate?" Queen Raven of Mars cried.

After Princess Serenity explained the circumstances of their deaths, the royals were somewhat appeased, but still saddened at the loss of four of the elite Knights. Each had also been high nobility of their home planet before they were brainwashed into serving Beryl, so it was a double blow for the Inner planets.

Then the Lunar Princess remembered something. By combining the power of the planets, five worthy people could be purposely raised from the dead every year. Serenity had been the first, and there were still four left. When she reminded them of this, each of the princesses was eager to help in restoring the men's lives.

The princesses, minus Endymion's eldest sister, stood and formed a circle in the center of the room. Endymion rose to join them, but his sister held him back. When asked why, she explained that only the female members of the royal families could wield the Crystals. A male could use them only when none of the girls of his family were alive.

Endymion reluctantly called the Golden Crystal into his hand and surrendered it to his sister, who then joined the circle of princesses. Ten magical crystals were called upon to restore four lives and four memories, the room becoming a swirl of color as the air shimmered and rippled in the center of the circle. Four male figures began to take shape, solidifying into Endymion's guardians, each in the position they occupied at the time of their deaths. As they opened their eyes, the power of the Crystals faded, each one retreating into the body of its wielder. Four lives and twelve memories had been restored, as the memories of Endymion and seven of the princesses had not yet been complete at that point in time.

The four men looked around them in amazement and scrambled to their knees. Kunzite pleaded forgiveness on behalf of all four former generals for the time they had served Queen Beryl.

"We were brainwashed, in the same manner as you, my lord, into serving Beryl. We were not in our right minds. Please forgive us," he begged.

"Of course. How can I not forgive you when I am guilty of the same crime?" Endymion asked as he helped the leader of his guard to his feet, the others standing as well.

"Endymion! What are you saying! You served _Beryl_!" Queen Lianne exclaimed, horrified.

"For a time, just after Princess Serenity regained the Silver Crystal. Kunzite and Zoicite, who were still under Beryl's control at the time, captured me and took me to Beryl, who then brainwashed me. I continued to serve her until Sailor Moon restored me to my right mind, just before she defeated Beryl. Unfortunately, that began a rather annoying pattern. Nearly every time a new villain appeared, I was either murdered or brainwashed into servitude," he said wryly.

Later in the evening, just after a dance ended, Endymion called for silence and got down on one knee before Princess Serenity in the middle of the dance floor.

"Serenity…I have run through this scene a thousand times over in my mind and I cannot think of anything graceful or gallant to say, so I am just going to be blunt." He pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside laid a beautiful silver ring crowned by three perfect diamonds, tiny crescent moons and stars carved into the band. "Will you marry me, my princess?"

Princess Serenity could hardly accept his proposal through her tears of joy, but when she did, the room erupted into wild cheers of excitement. Serenity and Lianne hugged while Ikuko clasped her hands together and pressed them against her smiling mouth, tears of joy streaming down their faces as Endymion slid the beautiful ring on his princess's finger, then stood and kissed her.

The girls' families did fairly well for never having been to one of these parties before. Tours of the Moon Palace were given, old jokes were exchanged, and memories were reminisced over. It was each future monarch's dream come true. Their royal families were back and here to stay, and the former generals had gotten back together with their princesses, whom they had been engaged to before Beryl destroyed their lives. There was also Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's engagement to celebrate. Queen Serenity, Queen Lianne, and Ikuko were having a field day planning the wedding. All together, it was a wonderful night for those of the Silver Millennium.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 7**

"Have you guys noticed how strange Usagi's been acting since the ball?" Minako asked. It was Tuesday, a week after the ball, and they were having their weekly Senshi meeting at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Yeah," Makoto added. "And whenever the light hits her just right, she seems to glow silver."

"I have noticed that it is especially strong when she is with End…Mamoru," Jedite commented from his spot near the fire, cuddling Rei in his arms. The Knights were still struggling with calling Mamoru by his new name because to them, he was still their lord and master, Prince Endymion of Earth.

Luna looked down at her paws and didn't say anything. She couldn't tell them about the king and neo-queen's visit from the 30th century. Pluto had come to her in a dream and specifically told her not to. When asked why, the Senshi of Time had vaguely replied that the time was not right.

The black cat glanced up at the people in the room. Each of the girls was in the arms of their betrothed and all looked infinitely happier than they had before the Knights were restored.

Luna's mother had described love to her once. Love was something that made you feel endless happiness. The person you felt this way about returned your feelings and you were content with what you had. You didn't long for anything but to be with that person for the rest of your life, never leaving their side for longer than was absolutely necessary. She could tell that this applied to each and every one of the couples before her. Her thoughts turned to Artemis and she blushed. She loved him. She knew that now. And she knew that he felt the same way about her, had felt that way for a long time.

"Hey Luna," Rei said, breaking into the cat's thoughts. "That excuse Usagi gave us for our royal symbols was a perfect idea. Everyone really thinks that the ink we used won't come off. I did a fire reading to see if anyone had figured it out, or was even close, and I didn't get a thing. They don't suspect us at all."

"Yes, Usagi has really changed a lot since Queen Serenity returned. It has made her so happy that her other friends and teachers have noticed and that they are finally treating her like the mature, intelligent person that she is."

At that moment, Usagi, Mamoru, Shingo, and Hotaru walked in the door and Minako changed the subject. "Hey, Artemis. You said that you and Luna think that new TV talk show might be a new enemy threat. You know, the one that's trying to figure out who we are," she said.

At his girlfriend's words, Kunzite unconsciously wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter. Minako looked back at him and smiled at the worried look in his eyes. As he gazed into her pale blue orbs, she seemed to say 'Don't worry. They won't figure it out. We won't let them' and he relaxed a little. She gave him a small kiss, still amazed that he was actually there with her and that she was sitting on his lap with his arms around her. She half-expected it to all be a dream that she would soon wake up from, but the feel of his lips on hers and the singing in her heart told her it was real. Wonderfully, blissfully real.

"You mean Sailor Search?" Ami asked, typing away at her Mercury Computer.

"Yeah! That's it," Minako exclaimed, turning her attention back to the meeting.

Artemis replied, "Yes. There is a great deal of energy around the area they broadcast from, but we can't tell if it's positive or negative. We do know, however, that it is growing at an alarming rate."

"Then we should go investigate it. The T.V. station is not that far from here," Usagi announced. She turned and ran down the temple's stairs, the others hot on her heals. Luna hopped on Ami's shoulder and Artemis did the same with Minako, then they, Zoicite, and Kunzite shot down the sidewalk after the Moon Princess.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The studio of the T.V. station was swarming with people waiting for the show to begin, the Senshi and Knights scattered throughout the crowd. Trying to figure out who the Sailor Senshi really were had become an almost constant game for the people of Japan and when this show came on the air, it was like an extension of that game, gaining great popularity almost instantly. No one, not even Queen Serenity, knew that the show had been organized by Sailor Pluto. Every time someone stood up and gave what information they had, the resurrection of the Silver Millennium was one step nearer.

Today, the kings, queens, and their younger children had decided to see this show for themselves. They were curious as to what kind of information it was receiving. If the data it had was true, they would try to steer the people away from the super heroes, but if it was false, they would stay and laugh silently.

"Goooood afternoon ladies and gents. I'm Haru Muto and we're live from Jubaan Telecomunications. Welcome to Sailor Search," he announced. "Let's review, shall we? Sailor Moon is between sixteen and twenty years old, and has long blonde hair tied up in meatball-like pigtails. She has a petit figure, and is about five feet tall. Her attacks are…"

Each time Mr. Muto listed a trait of the Senshi, it came up on a TV screen to his right, along with a picture of each girl. Most of them were rather blurry because the heroes tried not to stay around long enough for people to get photos of them, but sometimes reporters got lucky. Though they were never lucky enough to get even a very poor one of Tuxedo Kamen. However, enough people had seen him somehow that they had been able to make an accurate pencil drawing of him.

As Mr. Muto finished his description of the super heroes, a portal opened in the air above the stage and Sailor Pluto stepped out. The audience stared in awe at the tall, emerald-haired Guardian of Time.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Mr. Muto asked nervously.

Pluto turned to him. "I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto. I have come to tell you of a time and place long forgotten by the inhabitants of this world."

The royals stared at Pluto and began to panic. Was she really going to tell all of Japan who they were and their history? It sure looked like it.

Pluto then proceeded to reveal to the entire country the story of the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, and all the times they had saved the universe.

When she finished, Mr. Muto began firing questions at her in rapid succession; Pluto merely ignored him and scanned the audience until she found who she was looking for. When she had picked out each of the heroes, she raised her key-like staff into the air.

"Heirs of the Silver Millennium, the time has come! Destiny must be fulfilled! Come forward!" she ordered.

When she finished speaking, bubbles formed around each of the Senshi and Knights and flew them over the heads of the audience to the stage. As soon as they landed, the bubbles disappeared and Pluto commanded them to transform.

They all shared a look, thinking, 'What do we have to lose?' before obeying the Time Keeper.

"MOON IMPERIAL POWER!"

"MERCURY IMPERIAL POWER!"

"MARS IMPERIAL POWER!"

"JUPITER IMPERIAL POWER!"

"VENUS IMPERIAL POWER!"

"SATURN IMPERIAL POWER!"

Mamoru created a rose with a flick of his hand and transformed. He didn't go to his true form, the Earth Knight, because he knew everyone was expecting Tuxedo Kamen and it was just easier to oblige rather than try to explain his "new" uniform.

Each of the Knights and Shingo had also had their own transformation in the Silver Millennium and had regained them when their memories were restored. They now used power that hadn't been seen for one thousand years.

"MOON KNIGHT POWER!"

"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!"

"MARS KNIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!"

When the lights cleared, six Imperial Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and five Galaxy Knights stood on the stage.

Usagi's layered skirt was navy and silver with sleeves made of semi-transparent, shimmery silver cloth similar to the ones on her Super uniform. A navy sailor collar was around her neck and white gloves rose above her elbows. A long silver ribbon wrapped around her waist, the ends trailing past her knees, in place of the original bow. A silver crescent moon surrounded by white angel wings adorned the front of her uniform and large white wings cascaded down her back from her shoulders. White boots rose to her knees, a navy choker with a silver crescent moon encircled her neck, and her trademark tiara was now silver with a large oval diamond at the point. Her diamond earrings had star-shaped studs with small crescent moons dangling from them and silvery-transparent hair pieces decorated her buns.

The other girls' uniforms were exactly like Sailor Moon's, aside from the colors. They also had bows instead of brooches, and were lacking in wings.

The Knights wore uniforms similar to Endymion's armor with capes in the color of their home planet. Jedite and Kunzite had bows and empty quivers slung across their backs rather than the swords Nephlite, Shingo and Zoicite had hanging from their belts.

Pluto gazed at Mamoru with an amused look on her face. "Tuxedo Kamen, would you mind joining the rest of us in our true form, please?"

Mamoru sighed, then transformed into the Earth Knight, a sword at his side.

"Standing before you are the Imperial Sailor Senshi and the Galaxy Knights," Pluto announced. She indicated each one as she gave their name and title. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Senshi of Crystal. Princess Analise of Mercury, Senshi of Ice. Princess Melania of Venus, Senshi of Beauty. Princess Rayne of Mars, Senshi of Fire. Princess Listelle of Jupiter, Senshi of Lightning. Princess Hyaline of Saturn, Senshi of Silence. Lord Zoicite of Mercury, Soldier of Wisdom. Lord Kunzite of Venus, Soldier of Love. Lord Nephlite of Jupiter, Soldier of Protection. Lord Jedite of Mars, Soldier of War. Prince Samuel of the Moon Kingdom, Soldier of Sanctity. Prince Endymion of Earth, Soldier of Life. And I am Princess Talia of Pluto, Senshi of Time. Not present at this moment are Princess Aria of Uranus, Senshi of the Skies; and Princess Marina of Neptune, Senshi of the Seas."

Throughout this entire display, the camera men continued to film, broadcasting the spectacle to all of Japan.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 8**

As Sailor Pluto finished speaking, a monster stepped through a portal into the TV station. It was tall and green-skinned, wearing a dress of huge pink flower petals that reminded Usagi of Tinker Bell's, with vines and flowers twisting around her body. She looked at the people on stage and flashed razor-sharp teeth in a smile. The remaining royals took charge and gathered the audience members into a corner of the room, while everyone but Pluto dropped into fighting positions. The Guardian of Time created a shield around the monarchs and civilians before she joined the rest of the heroes around the demon. And still the camera men continued to film.

"Tremble, little girls," the monster cried in a high, squeaky voice. "And boys," she added as an afterthought when one of the Knights cleared his throat in objection to the demon's statement. "I am Venery! I will destroy you brats in the name of Queen Alamora!" She ran forward at nearly the speed of light, grabbed Ami and Rei, and slammed them into a wall. They hadn't been expecting such a sudden attack and were nearly knocked unconscious.Venery's arms turned into thick vines and wrapped them around the girls so they couldn't move. Large flowers bloomed in the two Senshi's faces and began to pull their very souls from their bodies.

Jedite and Zoicite began attacking Venery frantically, trying to free their princesses, but none of their attacks could get through the shield she had erected around herself and her prey.

"All right. That's it! Move aside guys," Makoto cried as the lightning rod extended from her tiara and gathered all the electric energy from inside the room. She cupped her hands together and pulled them back by her right side while a ball of electricity formed between her palms. She shoved her hands straight at the monster, shouting, "JUPITER LIGHTNING BOLTS!" A storm of electric energy went zooming toward Venery's shield, destroying it on impact.

Nephlite raised his arms and called on the power of the stars, gathering it into himself before he let fly a deadly attack. "JUPITER METEORS!"

The attack knocked the demon away from Ami and Rei and the vines she had wrapped them in became arms once again. She was starting to get up when Minako and Kunzite threw in their two cents worth.

Minako raised her arms over her head and drew a large heart around her body, the Venus symbol appearing in the center with five more spaced evenly around the edges of the heart. She spun around, crossed her arms over her chest, and pushed her palms through the center symbol, the fingers of each hand touching the wrist of the other. "VENUS HEARTS STRIKE!" Six yellow rays in the shape of the heart-and-cross Venus symbol streaked straight for the monster, narrowing into a single, powerful beam.

Kunzite brought his bow into firing position and reached back to his empty quiver, arrows of orange light forming in his fingers. "VENUS ARROWS!" He drew back to his ear and let loose. Twin shafts thudded into Venery's body, where they exploded at the same time as Minako's blast reached the demon.

Venery was thrown all the way across the room and slammed into a wall. Mamoru summoned his power, pointed his open palm at the mutant, and shouted, "EARTH TORNADO!" A column of swiftly spinning power charged straight for the demon and hit her in the chest. Zoicite and Jedite ran to their princesses while everyone else surrounded the demon, prepared to fight to the end. Venery slowly got up and faced them.

The flower-mutant growled. "I'll get you for that!" she cried.

There was a blinding flash and the next thing the heroes knew, thick vines were pinning their arms to their sides. They cried out and struggled to get free, but to no avail.

Usagi's knees began to buckle. "I can't move!" she cried. "Can anyone break free?"

Venery chuckled. "Of course not," she answered. "By the time my vines release you, you will all be laying in two pieces on the floor, and my queen will finally be avenged!"

Minako gagged as the vines around her middle tightened. "Ahh!" she choked. "Set us free and fight with honor, if you have any!"

Ami fell to her knees, her eyes wide and terrified. "I...cannot...breathe!" she cried, her voice high and whispery. "Help!"

The Knights clenched their teeth and tried even harder to pull free, but it was no use.

Hotaru attempted to cut the vines with her Silence Glaive, but she couldn't move enough to swing it sufficiently. She could feel the blood rushing to her head as her vision blurred. "No!" she screamed. "Somebody help!"

"URANUS SCREAMING WINDS!"

"NEPTUNE OCEAN TIDES!"

Gold and aqua power came streaking in and cut through the vines. The heroes fell to the ground, gasping for air, pulling pieces of the damaged tangles off their bodies.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune ran in and took defensive stances near their collapsed comrades.

"We apologize for being late. We came as fast as we could," Michiru said as she watched the monster before her.

Makoto, still panting, shook her head. "Forgiven," she said with a wheeze.

"You freed us, so we have no complaints," Jedite added.

Venery growled. "Two more! This stupid town's overrun with sailor-suited pip-squeaks and their little boyfriends!"

Haruka narrowed her eyes and gripped her Uranus Space Sword. "How about you say that again," she said lowly, "this time while my sword is aimed at your head."

The heroes finally got their breath back and got up to help the two new additions to the battle. They continued fighting, but somehow Venery avoided all their attacks, even Setsuna's Pluto Eternal Tempest and Hotaru's Saturn Silence Wave.

"Guys, all of Japan is watching us right now. This is getting embarrassing," Rei muttered to her companions before sending off another Mars Flaming Raven. They all nodded in agreement, firing attack after attack at the monster.

The battle was dragging on with neither side gaining ground when Usagi felt she had no choice but to use her ultimate attack. She could use it only once and she would be totally drained of her power for twenty-four hours, so it was a last resort. But she had no other option. Usagi lifted her Imperial Scepter. The weapon's long, delicate white rod glittered, ending in an ornately carved Moonflower. The petals of the blossom curved up and out, supporting a silver crescent moon, the Silver Crystal catching the light from where it rested in the arc of the crescent.

"Hey, stinkweed! Over here!" Venery whipped around to glare at Usagi, who lowered her Scepter and pointed it at the demon's head, powering up. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. Your disgusting race has threatened those I care for one too many times, and your hideous queen almost destroyed our lives. I cannot take it any longer! It is time all you monsters were sent back where you belong! Consider yourself moondusted."

Venery growled, focusing all her attention on Usagi, then gasped and screamed, "You're the puny princess who destroyed Queen Alamora! I am the last and strongest of her loyal subjects, and I will avenge her!" She shot a volley of razor-sharp thorns at Usagi, but the heroine managed to evade them with a series of flips that would impress any professional gymnast, then she spread her wings and leaped into the air.

Ami tried to freeze Venery in place with her Mercury Ice Crystals, but the monster dodged the attack. Then Zoicite tried his Mercury Blizzard, but it was also eluded.

It took Usagi a full minute to gather the energy she needed to attack. And in a battle like this, that could be the difference between a glorious victory and a devastating defeat.

When she finally had enough power, Sailor Moon spread her wings to their fullest and cried, "It is time to send you back to where you came from!" She lifted the Scepter above her head and started to radiate with silver light as she began her attack. "MOON IMPERIAL..." she spun the staff until it was a blur and brought her arms down level with her shoulder, still spinning the Scepter, then launched the rod above her head. She spun around, caught it deftly, and pointed the Scepter straight at the monster. "DESTRUCTION!" A beam of unstoppable, lightning-quick silver energy streaked straight for Venery's heart. The creature gave an agonizing scream before she turned into a heap of dust on the ground. Usagi landed, marched over to the pile, and ground her boot heel into it. "Go serve your queen in death." As she said this, she felt the power drain from her and couldn't hold herself up any longer. She collapsed where she stood, completely exhausted from using the attack, and Mamoru just barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Everyone in Japan gave a wild cheer as their heroes claimed victory. Before any of the spectators could mob the heroes or the monarchs, Sailor Pluto teleported them all to the Moon Palace, where the servants took those who were injured to their rooms and tended to their battle wounds.

An hour later, Sailor Pluto called them together again. "Your Majesties will remain here until the time comes for your reinstitution as the rightful monarchs of the Solar System. I am sorry, but only your closest friends and families will be permitted to visit you, and Their Highnesses' schooling will be continued by the royal tutors," she told them. "I will return soon, Majesties, and then you will be returned to your planets as their rightful rulers." Pluto gave them all one last look before she bowed and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 9**

Usagi stood on her balcony and gazed at the Earth on the horizon line, the breeze tossing her hair and long gauzy veil behind her. Silver embroidery set with tiny diamonds encompassed the square neckline and hem of her pure white wedding and coronation gown, the tiny cap sleeves barely covering her shoulders. The gown tapered down to her hips in an A-line, then cascaded to the floor in a beautiful waterfall of glimmering Moonsilk, the long train fanning out behind her. A delicate belt woven of the finest silver and set with diamonds hung around her waist, tapering into silvery tassels that trailed long down the skirt as even more diamonds winked on her elegant silver jewelry. Usagi smiled as she scanned the skyline. Never had she dreamed of a dress this beautiful.

On this warm day in mid-July, after more than a thousand years, Usagi was finally marrying her prince and together they would be crowned King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom. It didn't quite seem like it had been eight months since Sailor Pluto brought them all to the Moon Palace. Usagi let her thoughts drift back to the days each of the royal families returned to their respective planets. They had been greeted with cheering crowds, grand celebrations, and the overwhelming joy of their subjects and Usagi laughed as she remembered her friends' reactions on those days.

"Are you ready?"

Usagi pushed those thoughts aside and turned to see Princess Rayne and Naru, her maid of honor, standing in the doorway. Rayne was dressed in a new crimson satin gown trimmed in gold with gold and ruby jewelry, Naru in a matching silver ensemble. Usagi nodded, then turned back to gaze at the Earth. Rayne and Naru walked over and leaned their arms on the railing on either side of Usagi, following her gaze.

After a few moments, Naru turned to her friend. "You're nervous, aren't you? You'll be fine. If I know you, and I do, you won't let anything ruin this day, especially something as small as a few butterflies in your stomach," she said.

"I know. I am going to miss my semi-normal life, though."

Rayne glanced at Usagi with a wry expression on her face. "Semi-normal, huh? Well would you please explain to me exactly which part you considered 'normal'? Because as I recall, our lives were anything but normal. Even 'semi-normal' is pushing it."

After a few moments of silence, the former Shinto priestess placed a sympathetic hand on her friend's arm. "I will miss it as well," she said, switching to the more royal form of speech. "Nevertheless, we have been born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations. We were born to rule, and rule we must." After a slight pause she said, "We came to tell you that everyone awaits us. Awaits you."

Usagi took a deep breath, then let it out again and nodded. "Yes. I am ready."

Rayne and Naru grinned at their friend and they walked down to the ceremony together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

High overhead, the ceilings soared up and met in a peak, supported by majestic white marble columns. Massive, gleaming windows overlooked the royal gardens on one side, the thick greenery of healthy plants creating a beautiful view; to the other side, the majestic Black Swan Mountains rose in the distance. On a cloudless day such as this, filled with the light of the sun, the throne room radiated brilliance as the warm, golden light danced on the delicate chandeliers above them. Smooth, polished white marble lay underfoot and the simple feeling of purity filled the room with a quiet dignity. The room was adorned completely in white, silver and gold, with heralds proudly displaying the banner of the Moon Kingdom. Gorgeous tapestries hung from the walls and a lush golden carpet had been rolled down the grand staircase, ending upon a large, white marble dais at the front of the room, an altar set up in front of it. Endymion and Motoki stood before the altar, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"You're nervous."

"I am not."

"Uh huh...you're nervous."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Why would you believe that I am nervous?"

"Because you just plucked a flower from that vase and shredded it. I think it was a Moonflower, even."

Endymion glanced down at the pieces of the white flower in his hands. "Oh." He handed the shredded petals to a harried-looking servant who shot a pleading glance at Motoki before disappearing again.

Motoki laughed. He had never seen his friend this nervous before.

Endymion shot a murderous glare at Motoki, then whirled around. "Do you have them?"

"Yes, yes, I have the rings. Both of the rings. The right rings," Motoki replied.

Endymion nodded. "Just checking," he said, gazing back down the aisle again and adjusting the tie on his tuxedo. This particular tux, minus the hat and mask, had become a second skin for him over the last six years, rescuing Sailor Moon from an evil monster almost every night, so it was only right that the suit should be a part of their special day.

"Still not nervous, huh?" Motoki grinned.

Endymion straightened and shot his best man a dirty look. "Why do you have any reason to believe that I am nervous?"

"Because that vase is going to be empty soon if you keep this up; you just shredded a rose."

Endymion sheepishly handed the pieces of the flower to yet another servant as Naru walked in a side door and took her place by the altar. The prince's focus immediately turned to the far end of the room as the large double doors at the top of the staircase swept open and music began to play. Analise, the first of the bridesmaids, entered on Zoicite's arm, followed by Melania and Kunzite. One by one, the princesses swept down the aisle dressed in the color of their planets, each escorted by a Knight. Following them, Hyaline approached, holding her three-year-old sister's hand and helping the little girl to scatter flower petals on the red carpet.

Once the bridesmaids had all reached their places, the music changed and Usagi descended the stairs escorted by both Kenji and King Alexander. The princess was concentrating so hard on not falling that she almost forgot about the ceremony completely. Without her fathers there to support her, she knew she would collapse in a boneless heap on the ground. She lifted her eyes, and through the veil she saw two orbs of deep blue gazing at her, warmth and love shining through the gauze to bathe her face. Her nervousness fled, and Usagi smiled confidently. Her dream was finally coming true. After more than a thousand years, she was marrying her prince. She had no reason to be nervous. He was busy enough being nervous for the both of them. She had seen that the moment Endymion looked up, then plucked the rose out of the vase and started shredding it.

Kenji and King Alexander led Usagi up the aisle, and handed her to Endymion, then sat down next to their wives in the front row.

The wedding proceeded like a dream, each person performing their part in the intricate ceremony perfectly. Before Usagi knew it, the minister was announcing them man and wife, and telling Endymion that he may now kiss the bride.

After Endymion lifted the veil and pressed his lips gently against Usagi's, Queen Serenity and King Alexander stepped up to take the minister's place and crown the new couple King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the crowns were placed on Usagi and Mamoru's heads and they turned to face their subjects. The new king slipped his queen's hand into the crook of his arm and together they led their guests to the ballroom to begin the celebrations. Each of the royal families came to congratulate the new couple in turn, and wish them good fortune in their marriage and reign.

"Usagi! We may still call you by that name, correct?" Melania asked, as soon as she could get near enough to her friend.

"Of course! Why would you not?"

"Perhaps because you are now the Queen of the Moon, and not just Usagi Tsukino," Listelle retorted as she walked up, followed by Rayne, Hyaline, and Analise. "By the by, we five wish to tell you a rather interesting piece of news," she continued in a quiet voice.

"We are engaged!" they chorused as they stuck out their left hands and giggled.

"Oh, I am so happy for you!" Usagi squealed. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Hyaline answered for all of them.

"And you hast kept it a secret from me all this time?" Usagi feigned hurt for a moment, then smiled broadly.

They shared a group hug and started planning the weddings and showing off their rings.

Endymion walked up to the giggling group and put an arm around his wife's waist. "Greetings. Kunzite has just informed me of the engagements. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the Knights and Samuel chorused, each wrapping an arm around their respective fiancée.

"I hope you know just how very fortunate you are," Endymion teased his guards. "Who would have imagined that the four of you would marry the princesses of the Inner Solar System? Especially since each of you attempted to kill them multiple times."

"Ha ha ha. Very amusing, Endymion. We have been reawakened, and de-brainwashed. And let us not forget that you attempted to kill them as well, and almost succeeded with your own bride," Jedite shot back.

"Point taken," Endymion conceded. "I was merely teasing."

The eavesdropping former Lunar Queen smiled and called for silence, the room quieting immediately. "Friends, I have an announcement to make. I have just learned that we have five new engagements to celebrate. Princess Analise and Lord Zoicite of Mercury; Princess Rayne and Lord Jedite of Mars; Princess Listelle and Lord Nephlite of Jupiter; Princess Melania and Lord Kunzite of Venus; and Princess Hyaline of Saturn and Prince Samuel of the Moon." As soon as the applause died down, people began to crowd around and congratulate the five new couples.

Endymion hugged Usagi around the waist and watched his four friends and new brother-in-law with their fiancées. Each and every one of them knew deep in their hearts that this was destiny.

The emerald-haired Guardian of Time watched the party in her magic mirror from her post at the Time Gates.

"You have done well, my daughter."

Pluto whirled around, and knelt in respect before the God of Time. "Thank you, Father. I am happy to have pleased you."

Chronos lifted her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I am very proud of you, Talia. No one could do this job better. I love you, sweetheart," he said before disappearing once more.

Pluto turned back to her mirror and whispered, "I love you too, Father." She smiled. The Silver Millennium was restored and destiny had been fulfilled. Her job, for now, was done.

The End

4


End file.
